


Male reader insert

by Rebel51



Category: WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, M/M, MALE READER INSERT, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-08 21:30:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13466934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebel51/pseuds/Rebel51
Summary: Male reader Inserts





	1. Chapter 1

So i have noticed that there is a severe lack in male reader inserts for this certain fandom so i will take any prompts you guys want and then i will write them out for you. It can be with any man or woman in the current or past wwe roster. I will take any prompts.This is just because i have noticed the lack in male reader inserts and i want to make the fan fiction world have a little more male reader story's. I also own none of the characters in this story's they all came from the great minds off wwe it self and i do not own the characters made by them. Just put them down there in the comments


	2. Finn's big adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (F/N) =First Name  
> (E/C)=Eye Color  
> (H/C)=Hair Color  
> (S/C)=Skin Color  
> (F/C)=Favorite color  
> (R/A)= Ring Attire  
> (F/F)= Favorite Finisher

You were the new recruit in the NXT performance center but, you already had promise and could be one of the best wrestlers in NXT if not all of WWE. You had great technical skills and were good at the mic. You could be in NXT by now but, everyone no matter how good they were had to train at the performance center.

You were told how some of the important people today had to come through the performance center like Alexa Bliss, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens and Finn Balor. You however knew that if you could you would skip NXT and go straight to the main roster. You would be able to beat Brock Lesner in your first try and take Brock Lesner to (F/F) city.

However you were getting to cocky for your own good and the performance center trainers had realized this. Seeing the changes in how you talked and walked from how you first got here stammering and stumbling all over yourself. Your main trainer was Tensai he has been in this industry for a long time and he has seen people with the same attitude as you come and go. They never lasted considering nobody wanted to wrestle with someone who had no respect for people who were in the industry longer then them.

Tensai however was not letting someone like you who had potential to be one of the greats go down that path and ruin your chances. So he decided that he would get Finn Balor down here so that he can set you straight and, get that cocky attitude of yours out that door.

"(F/N) I have someone i want you to meet" Tensai said as you ran towards him and you hadn't seen him at first but, standing next to him was the one and only Finn Balor. You could tell he was studying you from your (H/C) hair all the way to your (F/C) sneakers. When he looked back up you smirked and winked at him. He was taken aback by that and you could see a slight blush on his face.

"(F/N) your going to have a match with Finn here" Tensai told you but, you couldn't help but smirk as you would be able to beat someone from the main roster and prove yourself. Of course it didn't hurt hurt any that you were wrestling one of the sexiest men in the WWE. you are going to have fun with this.

Both you and Finn had gotten into the ring and Finn stripped into his ring attire. You did the same and you were in (R/A) and Finn was in his regular attire. You winked at him again. This time how ever he stared straight into your (E/C) eyes and whistled right at you. This time you were the one taken aback and , Finn couldn't help but, smile at your reaction. You lost no time and, right away had gone for a clothesline but, Finn had dodged Easily. When you turned around Finn had slapped you and, your (S/C) skin had started to turn red from how stiff that slap was.

Finn winked at you and, you saw red. You went for a tackle and caught Finn by surprise you had started to beat on Finn. He was able to roll you off him and you had smirked at him. Finn had ran towards you and baseball slide right at you and, throw you out of the ring.You got up right away but, Finn was already waiting for youas he jumped between the ropes right non top of you.

Afterwards he rolled back up in the ring. you got up a couple seconds later and, you slammed your hands on the mat. Finn was making a fool of you and he was loving every second of it as he was smiling right at you. You rolled right into the ring and Finn started to run right at you. You moved out of the way and pushed Finn out of the ring, 

He got on his knees and looked at you. you blew a kiss his way and he just smiled at you. You let him get back in the ring and, both of you locked up. You had won the lock up by pushing Finn to the ground before he could get up and react you were already running towards him and hit him with a shining wizard. He fell flat on the ground and, you seductively clime on top of him and, pinned Finn down with your hands grabbing his wrist down and the ref started counting.

Finn kicked out at two and, everyone around the ring looking at the match was shocked at what you had just done. Finn was just as shocked at how you had just pinned him. He was starting to fell some sort of way after that pin. he was starting to get hard just thinking of you on top of him and, Finn knew he had to end this now he was able to kick you on the back of your head and, you feel pretty quickly he quickly climbed the on top of the ropes and hit you with the coup de grace and pinned you quickly with the ref reaching the count of three you were still out as Finn had run out of the ring.

Finn could feel his underwear getting tighter as his dick grew bigger and started to throb with every second. He had lower his trunks and, wrapped his hand around his throbbing dick. as he started to pump his dick to the thought of you pinning him like you did in the ring. He loved the way you looked on top of him. he wanted to know what you would look like riding his dick and, what noises that beautiful mouth of yours would make. As he would stare into your beautiful (E/C) eyes looked at him and he couldn't help the moan that came out of him.

You were going to the bathroom to clean up . You couldn't believe that you let Finn embarrass you like that you were supposed to win and get a one way ticket to the main roster. you had opened the bathroom door and you heard the sexiest moan in your life. You turned around and locked the door behind you and, looked through the stalls you found the one that was locked and, you knocked

Finn heard a knock on the stall door and cursed him-self for not locking the door with a shaky voice he answered "yeah". You knew that accent any where it was Finn. "Do you want some help with that". Finn heard your voice and couldn't believe you were actually asking if you could help. He unlocked the door and you entered right away getting on your knees. You could see Finn's dick it was big really big and, you couldn't help but close the space and put your head in between Finn's legs. You were able to deep throat the whole thing and slowly go back you made some obscene noises "God (F/N) what are you doing to me" Finn moans out as you continue to suck and Finn has his head back and you can tell his enjoying it.

Finn puts his hands in your (H/C) hair and starts to move your head with his hands as your head bobs back and fourth "God(F/N) feels so good" Finn moans "(F/N) can i fuck you" Finn ask you get off his dick with a slurping sound and, you rush to get your (R/A) off. once your both naked Finn turns you around and starts to palm at your bum he slowly bites and sucks on your (S/C) skin. he slowly begins to pull your cheeks apart and, you can feel his tongue around your rim as he slowly puts his tongue around your rim as your muscles constrict. he stops and you whimper in disappointment. "(F/N) I don't have any lube". "Finn if you don't keep going right now so help me." Finn smirks at you "Your a little slut for me" Finn teases "yes Finn please keep going please". remember (F/N) your mine". Finn says as he stretches your rim he puts you a second finger in and hit's your prostrate "Oh Finn right there please" Finn loves the way you beg. finn takes out his fingers with an audible pop. You can't help but, moan as Finn slowly sucks on his fingers as he loves the taste of you. "Finn can i ride you"

"Finn immediately goes to the thought of you pinning him in the ring. "yes fuck yes". You smile as you push him back and, Finn lets you you get on him. You position Finns dick and slowly lower yourself on his manhood "(F/N) your so tight" Finn moans out you smirk at him as you reach the base and, Finn let's you adjust to his size. you slowly begin to lift yourself until only the tip is in and. let your-self drop as you hit your prostrate on Finn's dick. Finn moans out as your speed increases and, Finn starts to trust timing it to your bouncing as Finn moans even louder.

"Finn i'm going cum". "It's OK me to (F/N)". "Ah Finn Finn Finn Finn" you scream out as you finally cum with Finn cumming after you . You can feel his warm seed inside you making you feel full. "I love you Finn" You say without thinking and worry you took it to far."i love you to (F/N)" finn says as he he keeps you close to his chest. oh and, he was right you looked amazingly sexy while on top of him"


	3. The shields fourth brother

You and the other three members of the shield are pretty much brothers you guys were in FCW from the beginning and then went together to NXT when it was beginning. Seth became the first NXT champion and and you couldn't be more happier for your friend.Dean Roman and Seth thought of you as as there little brother. You found it sweet but, it was also kind of annoying as when ever you would talk to any of the other guys in the NXT roster they would appear out of no where and scare them away.

Before you could Even complain to them they and you were called into regal's office. "I just wanted to congratulate you four as you will be moving up into the main roster." You couldn't help but, smile as you were moving up to the main roster. Not just that you were going to move up with your three best guy. "That's not all they want you four to be a stable known as the shield" William continued. You were going to be in a stable with your best friends and, you had squealed in the inside as you couldn't help your happiness.

It was almost time for your debut and, you were getting nervous. This was a way bigger crowd then anything you ever had in NXT. "you'll do great (F/N)" Roman said as he put his hand on your shoulder and squeezed. "Hey if you two are all done with this touching moment it's time to go." Seth said. "Ready (F/N) Roman asked looking at you ."Ready" you said still kind of nervous. The four of you surrounded the ring Seth and Dean went in first you and Roman followed after and started to beat on Ryback. After the attack the four of you went to the center of the ring and, raised your hands in triumph. You couldn't believe that you debuted in survivor series. How many superstars can say they debuted during one of the big four pay per views.

The legacy of the shield was growing as Seth and Roman had won the tag team championships. Dean had also won the united states championship you were happy for them you really were. However you were the only one who hasn't won a tittle yet and, with that thought a flood of doubts clouded your mind you think you could be as good as Roman, Dean or Seth. You were just holding the shield down. Most importantly you were dragging Roman Dean and Seth down.

You were thinking about going back down to NXT. With any luck you would be back on the main roster and better then you are now. How were you going to tell the guys you wouldn't be able to handle there looks of disappointment but, you had to do this for you and not for them. You were going to miss being with them everyday and traveling in the car to different arenas putting smiles on peoples faces as they cheered for their favorite wrestlers. As you guys battled for victory.

It was only one week after your decision. You had worked up the nerve to tell them. They were looking at you concerned as you kept pacing around the room . "(F/N) what's wrong" Roman asked concerned. You bit your lip " i'm going back to Nxt" you blurted out. Seth and Dean immediately stood up from where they were sitting. "Hold on (F/N) what do you mean your going back to NXT" Dean asked. "I'm just holding the team back i'll never be as good as any of you I'm just useless" Tears start to come out. Seth got close to you and, his thumbs wipes away the tears

"(F/N) you are not useless if anything your the most important member of the shield" Seth tells you. "yeah i'm the one who takes all the losses" you laugh appreciatively. It hurt them to see you like this. How much you were doubting yourself. "No (F/N)that's not true your the one keeping us all together without you there would be no shield".Roman told you as the words sunk in is that really what they think of you and, all the emotions you felt just spilled out as you started to bawl. They hugged you as you cried and started to calm down.

After a year you had finally captured the intercontinental championship. However Triple H was after all of you and had caused you guys to lose your championships. Some how he was able to reconnect Evolution and, was now making you guys fight in handicap matches and in stipulated matches like a blindfolded match.

the rivalry however went to far when you disappeared. The shield had looked all over the arena for you. When they didn't find you they knew who had taken you it was Evolution. "Damn they took (F/N)" . There were only one week before payback. The shield had come out and demanded that Evolution give you back. "Evolution appeared on the titan-tron and, you were in a dark room and, was that a collar connected to a leash. Triple H smirked at them as he pulled on the leash. "We collared and leashed your bitch" Triple He laughed at them. They started growling and yelling.

When payback rolled in the shield was fuming and Evolution came out Triple H was holding your leash . The shield was able to beat Evolution. Roman unhooked your leash from the bottom rope and, took you backstage.

Roman, Dean and Seth couldn't help but notice how hot you looked in the Collar. They took you back to the private locker room. "Don't worry (F/N) we'll take good good care of you" Roman says . Roman started to kiss you passionately as Dean sucks and plays with the nubs on your chest. Seth expertly sucks on your dick . As you try to struggle but, all three hold you down and, you can't help but moan out as they each pleasure you in a different way. And you moan out for more as they continue and you start to feel very sensitive.

they then take turns to fuck into your sweet tight hole you can't help but moan. They love the noises you make when you start to moan for more Seth thrust faster and harder hitting you prostrate every time making you yell out his name. You moan out and get filled up with his seed which fills you up nice and full. After Dean takes his turn and he's more erotic and say's dirty things in your ear as you moan out with every little thing he says. You start to melt into his touches he loves the way you look taking his dick. He cums inside you.Roman was the last to go and he was big he loved how tight you felt around him. You moaned as he thrust into you and you came with a moan as he to came right after you. You felt so full with all three of their seeds inside you.

The Next day was a surprise for everyone. Seth Rollins had just hit both Dean and Roman with a steel chair as Evolution just stood there with smug expressions on their faces. Happy with the plan that they had come up with and was succeeding right in front of them. Seth however dropped the chair when he got to you. He stretched out his hand and looked straight at your (E/C) eyes. "(f/N) join me we could be together we could run WWE together. I love you ((F/N) please join me. Seth pleaded. You looked down at Roman and Dean on the floor. "I don't love you Seth you hurt the people who we called brothers I will never see you as anything different then a rat and, i mean that Seth don't ever look for me or call you said as you crouched next to Roman and Dean and looked at Seth as he walked away". Dean and Roman stayed put and listened to you worry about them. They smiled at you but, you could see the betrayal in their faces especially Deans. "Let's get out of here you said as they got up and helped both of them stay steady. you would never forgive Seth for what he did he ruined what you called a family. You how ever would not stoop to his level and try to hurt him you would just look after your two best guys and wait for what the future held.

When Dean started stalking Seth in a way your heart broke because Seth was once your brother. If this was what Dean had to do to get rid of all this pent up rage and frustration who were you to stop him. It's not like Seth didn't deserve it but, you weren't going to get involved anyway you were in the title picture to become United states champion and you had The Miz to deal with. You were going to be on top.


	4. Bobby Roode's Wall Flower

You were the newest member of the main roster. You were so nervous because you have never been here before. The few friends you had in Nxt were no longer with you and, you had no idea where you were going. The bad thing was you couldn't even ask for directions. Backstage hands would ask but, when you tried to talk to them you voice would get very quiet and you would just shake your head no in deafeat.

You would just keep going until you found where ever you were supposed to go. You didn't notice becuase you were looking down at your feet but, someone was right in front of you. it was to late when you did though as all you knew was that you had crashed into a hard and sturdy chest. You had bounced back quickly you didn't dare look up as you were sure that you were being judged. "Sorry" you said in a quiet voice and quickly ran off down the hallway that you had just come from

Bobby Roode was still standing there confused about you. All he could tell was that you had beautiful (H/C) hair. In truth he wanted to know more about you. In the end he remembered that Daniel Bryan and Shane Mcmahon had said that they had gotten a new aquisition from from the Nxt roster. They had said that you would come this week to make you feel welcome. He remembered seeing your promos and matches in Nxt. If he remembered right your gimmick was of a shy super fan. However he was starting to think the shy part was not just a gimmick but, your actual personnality.

you were shy ever since you were a kid but,l you knew you wanted to be a wrestler ever since. You went to the performance center and, right away you were judged as someone who wouldn't make it far. Since you could hardly speak clearly into the mic. Your wrestleing skills and tecniques were very advanced but, you mic skills needed plenty of work. Luckily for you Triple H had seen something in you and decided to let you move up to Nxt. Triple h as a great buisness man as he was was able to make you shyness into an underdog story. Which had won you your nxt championship and it had lasted 180 days. nobody minded your shy persona and now you had moved up to the main roster in the smackdown live show.

You had finally been able to find the men's locker room and you changed into your (R/A). you had quickly positioned yourself in goriila. Bobby Roode had come out first and for the match. When he heard an unrecognizable theme he looked up and saw your name in on the titantron. You had come out and with the evenful day had forgotten who you would fight in debut match. Great it was Bobby Roode and, now you were more nervous then ever. Now you were blushing and couldn't help but, look down at your feet. The bell had rung and, you still couldn't look up. "Come on (F/N) you need to do something" Bobby Roode whispered at you.

you couldn't move you were fighting your crush the nervousness was to much the crowd was starting to boo you. You were making a fool of yourself in your first match in the main rosterand, not just that in front of millions of fans and the man you were in love with. Bobby had you in a hold and, the ref had asked you if you give up. After a while the ref had leaned closer to Bobby . "Roode his not doing anything he's not even moveing you need to finish the match early" The ref ordered. I made a fool of my-self in front of the fans and in front of shane mcmahon you would get kicked out of wwe for this.

You are going to lose your debut match and you didn't show any aspect of your wrestling skills. You felt your-self being lifted up. "Come on (F/N) please. I've seen you down in Nxt your amazing. Please do something i believe in you" Bobby Roode said. You couldn't believe what you were hearing bobby believed in you. The fan's believed in you triple h believed in you. Shane McMahon and Daniel Bryan believed in you. you can't let them down now not after what you had been through. this was your dream and you wouldn't squander this opportunity.

You and bobby had ignored the Referee's order of ending the match early and, you had finally found the confidence you needed to be able to go on. You were able to show of the one of a kind moves that made you popular in Nxt. people were cheering for either one of you. The fans that were chanting for bobby and the fans that were chanting for you were getting louder after you performed a high flying move. By the end of your match everyone was chanting that was awesome and you knew that even though you had a rough start and even loss you did something right.

"When you and Bobby Roode had gone to the Backstage are you were meet by both Shane Mcmahon and Daniel Brya. "That was an unacceptable beging to the match" Shane Mcmahon said. "However that was awesome " Daniel Bryan said. "Damn it Daniel let me yell at them first then you can praise them" Shane Mcmahon said exasperated. "Yes that was awesome, However (F/N) even though it's you gimmick you need to work on your real life shyness congragulations on the debut." Shane Mcmahon said as he had turned around and started his walk back to his office.

When Shane and Daniel left you started to think about what he had said Shane was right you needed to work on your real life shyness. So you turned around and grabbed Bobby Roode you had brought him towards you and you kissed him. he was in shock and when he felt you separating from him he grabbed you by the hips and kissed you back. "I love you (F/N) (L/N)". "I love you to Bobby Roode


	5. A wolf in the forest

"where are we" Baron Corbin asked you. "I don't know i think were lost" you told him honestly trying to locate your location on the map." dammit (F/N) i gave you one job" Baron said. You stayed quiet and turned around to look out the window. "I'm sorry i shouldn't have yelled at you babe please forgive me" Baron said stopping the car and, looking at you.

you turned back towards him and, smiled at him. Baron softly kissed your lips and gently bit into your lip. You moaned into the kiss. "OK let's get this show on the road" Baron said. After a while the car started making weird noises and, had completely stopped. Baron tried to make it start but, it kept stalling.

It was Sunday and apparently non of the local tow shops opened since nobody you called answered the phone. It was starting to get dark and Baron had grabbed you. He looked straight into your (E/C) eyes."(F/N) do you trust me" Baron had asked you. "Yes" you said no hesitation in your voice. "i want you to stay here in the car lock it and, no matter what you see or hear you keep it locked you understand." You looked at Baron and stayed quiet. "Do you understand" baron asked you again. "Yes" you said. "just remember i love you" Baron said as he kissed you. As the sun went down and the moon rose to the top baron ran into the woods and, you did as he said and got in the car and locked it.

you were walking into the woods you were worried about Baron. He had told you to stay in the car but, he had ran off into the woods without a word and, it had been over an hour. You couldn't see a thing the only light source was the moon and most of it's being blocked of by the tall trees all around.

That's when you had heard it a howl that was so loud it made your ears feel like they were about to burst. Distracted by the howl. You had fallen into a ditch. That's when you had seen the most beautiful wolf you had seen it had black fur and patches of white. (E/C) eyes had met a pair of brown eyes. Those eye's were so familiar and you knew from where baron's eye's were the same shade with the same sparkle in them. The wolf well werewolf now that you knew it was Baron had ran of.

You needed to find Baron and show him you were not afraid. You were going to find Baron you didn't care that he was a werewolf he was the love of your life. You were walking through the woods when you had heard it a blood curdling howl that sounded in pain. You didn't care what would meet you when you got there. You just needed to make sure that Baron was fine. Yeah you were sure he was fine. You ran towards the howl.

When you had reached your destination you had noticed that nothing was fine. Why was there a bear trap in the middle of no where. You and Baron should have never come. maybe then both of you would be OK instead of one of you getting hurt.

When you had started to get closer to Baron he had started to growl softly. When you had moved your hand to pet him to get him to calm down he had started to snap at you and you had quickly moved your hand just in time. You heard Baron softly whimper . So instead you looked at the trap and quickly and very carefully removed it.

Baron was moving away from you as if trying to protect you from him-self. "Baron look at me i'm not scared i'm not in danger let me help you." Baron had moved his head as if saying yes. You moved him and carefully took him to car. Luckily for you and Baron you both kept a first aid kit in the car. You had cleaned the cut first and Baron was growling softly from the pain. You then grabbed a bandage and wrapped it around his foot/leg. You had laid him in the back seat and you both had fallen asleep

in the morning Baron was his normal self again granted he was in pain. "Your awake" you said as you turned around and kissed him. "Sorry about yesterday" Baron had said. "Don't worry i'm just happy your OK i just wish you would have told me sooner." you said as you kissed him passionately and he playfully bit your lip. "I know i'm sorry. How did i get so lucky to have an awesome boyfriend like you."


	6. Best of both wrold's

It was reaching the end of senior year, and you are reaching a deadline for an important question. Who were you going to stay with through Senior year two people were trying to get your attention and, you had no idea how to chose they were both so different with of course a different of set of pro’s and con’s.

First was Shane McMahon who was pretty much a good boy. He was in the football team, yearbook and, class president. He always treated you nice and, give you time listened to your problems. He had told you what he wanted from the beginning and, yeah you liked him. Con’s his dad was the school principle and, you had no idea how that would effect your relationship. The other Stephanie Mcmahon in no definition of the word liked you at all.

Second was Hunter Helmsley he was the bad boy type. He had no interest in joining any type of club. His dedication went to the one thing he cared about his band DX. He came to school mostly to hang out with you. He ditched classes. You hated when he did that because you care about hi. Either then that he put you first ahead of everything any time you needed him he was there for you.

The problem however started after the school pep rally. Hunter and, his band had written a song just for you. They were waiting outside by the end of the song Hunter walked towards you with one rose and, asked “(F/N) you are the best thing to happen to me would you go to prom with me” you said yes. 

The next day Shane had decided to take you up to your favorites pot the roof. There were always flowers up there and you loved the smell of flowers. A plane had flown over the school and, there it was written in the sky “(F/N) prom?” You looked at him and, nodded your head yes he kissed you.

By the end of the day it had dawned on you. You had said yes to both men. You didn’t know what to do. Who were you going to go to prom with? What if you didn’t want to choose one over the other? What if you wanted both? They both made you happy and, made you feel special.

you decided you weren’t going to chose one or the other. Who said you couldn’t have both sure it was seen as bad and, your family would see it as such but, if it made you happy shouldn’t you do it. You needed both of them and that was the truth.

You had rounded both Shane and Hunter into the same room. You had told them both the truth how you had said yes to both their offers for prom. How you loved both of them the same How you didn’t want to lose them but, that you wanted to not make a decision . What surprised you the most was that instead of leaving they hugged you. “(F/N) we just want you to be happy” Hunter said. “If the only way for you to do that is with both of us then well make it work (F/N)” Shane continued.

You had to get fitted for a tuxedo and, you needed to get things done for prom. You were happy because you were going to prom with both Shane and Hunter. You were going to be having fun tonight and see what happened during prom.

During prom Shane and Hunter were able to share you with no problems. You spent the same amount of time with both and by the end of the night you were all sharing a laugh and having fun


	7. Braun's little monster lover

You were the best NXT star to pass through their in a long time your skills were good for 1 year you have been undefeated for a whole year. You won the NXT title in your first three months,. NO one was able to beat you and Triple H had decided that you were ready for the main roster. You had moved up and still had the title with you.

You were told your first match was against Braun Strowman. You weren’t cocky in any way but, you were confident. You were the NXT champion you knew Braun Strowman was a monster but, maybe you could use your speed and agility to your advantage. Your game plan was to get him off his feet and, you would take it from there no way were you going to lose your first match on the main roster. Even if it was against Braun Strowman

Making his way to the ring (F/N). You had gone to your corner when you heard Braun Strowmans song playing. You looked at him coming out and you had no fear in your face. Braun Strowman climbed over the top rope and, when you went to the center of the ring you noticed how much taller he was then you. The referee signaled for the bell to ring. You ran towards the rope and rebounded jumping onto Braun Strowman

Braun had caught you mid jump and, you were struggling to get out of his hold. He was to strong for you to break out. You noticed that he was headed towards one of the corners where he suddenly sat you down softly. You weren’t expecting him to just let you go. You looked up and, he was still in front of you. You were expecting him to hit you but, he softly patted your cheek. He left the ring and, you looked at him. The referee had counted to ten. To say you were confused was an understatement. You had no idea what had just happened neither did the WWE universe.

Corey Graves and Michael Cole were still talking about it after the fact “It was strange to see Braun act like that and not try to crush his opponent”. “I’ll tell you something Graves there’s something going on there and, I’m interested to see what happens next”.

The next week you were asked to give up the NXT title. As you were now going to be busy in the main roster so you gave it up reluctantly but, in the back of your mind you knew they were right. In the middle of the show you were interview by Renee Young about your match last week. “So (F/N) your match last week ended interestingly last week what do you know about what happened.” “Renee I wish I had something to tell you but, I’m as confused as you and everybody else but, I’m not going to think about it. Tonight I have a match against Finn and, that’s where my mind is at tonight.” You said and, walked away.

Your match with Finn Balor was one of the most fast paced matches you ever had. You had nearly dodged the Coup de grace and, Finn had fallen straight on his back. You quickly set him up for (F/F). You pinned him and the Referee had counted to three. Before you could celebrate Luke and Karl attacked you from behind. You heard Braun’s song play and Karl and Luke rushed to attack him. Braun fended them off and, Finn was still beating on you. Braun grabbed him and, threw him out of the ring. He grabbed you, and set you on your feet. He ruffled your (H/C) hair and walked away.

”Braun’s obsession with (F/N) is starting to get out of hand. Finn Luke and Karl didn’t deserve that” Corey said. “Without Braun who knows what would have happened” Cole said. You were still in the ring looking confused” what did Braun want with you. He had saved you from the Balor club but, why. Without Braun you most likely would have gone out on a stretcher.

”What’s going on with you and Braun” Alexa said smiling. You loved Alexa your best friend but, now was not a good time. “Nothing I have no idea why he keeps doing that” you answered. “Because your cute and maybe he has the hot’s for you.” “Be real why would he like me I have nothing to offer”. You have many things to offer and, I don’t want to hear you talk like that again”. Alexa scolded you. “So what should I do”. Alexa had a huge smile on her face that made you uneasy “I have an idea”

The idea was to take you shopping for a pair of tight fitting pants that would show of your assets and, a tight fitting t-shirt that left nothing to the imagination “So what is this exactly supposed to do”. “Do I have to explain everything? When Braun see’s you he’s going to be all over you trust me. “What if I don’t like him like that”. “Yeah and, I’m not the raw woman’s champion” Alexa said back.

Long story short you found yourself in a closet with your legs wrapped around Braun and, your arms around his neck. Braun’s hands were pulling on your (H/C) hair. Braun ended up kissing your neck and, you couldn’t help the moan that had escaped you. Braun smirked at you. He sucked on the skin and, had left a small hickey.

Afterwards you had to get ready for a match but, you looked at the mirror and, noticed the hickey. Your match was in 10 minutes you had to find Alexa

Alexa had noticed you walking towards her. “Alexa I need you to help me hide this” You said pointing at the hickey. “Wow you sure work fast”. “Alexa I really I need to hide this”. “Or it could be a new angle secret lover who gave (F/N) the hickey” Alexa said moving her hands as if presenting a movie “Alexa I only have 5 minutes.” Fine your no fun” Alexa said as she helped you cover it up.

Your match was quick but, when you were staring to walk up the ramp you heard a song you didn’t want to hear Finn Balor’s theme song. “So (F/N) we didn’t know you had a lover” Finn said and a video of you and, Alexa talking appeared on the titan-tron. “So (F/N) care to share “ Finn asked with a smug look. “You didn’t feel like staying out here any longer then you needed to so you pushed Finn aside and, walked backstage.

Finn continued the teasing and, pretty much continued the series of who is (F/N) lover. He would come out every week put a random wrestler on the titan-tron and came up with outrageous stories and supposed facts. You ignored it until the 5 time you were done with Finn’s stupidity. You walked out and, pretty much just yelled at Finn Balor . He smirked and pretty much he made fun of how nobody would want to date you. How you probably just made up the whole thing to get T./V time and, how pathetic you are.

By the end of Finn’s rant Braun’s song played and, he came out.; He turned you around and, kissed you lifting you up.. To say that Finn, The commentators and, WWE universe were confused was pretty much the under statement of the year. You smiled at Braun and, he picked you up walking backstage.

Stephanie McMahon called you into her office along with Braun. “I don’t know what you two are up to and frankly I don’t care but, I will make a match at wrestle mania between you and Braun Vs Finn Balor and a partner of his choosing from the Balor Club. However you two will now be booked as a couple and well get you two some cheers” Stephanie finished

You and Braun were put in segments whether it was a couple segment Tag team match. You guy’s received cheers and, though Finn would come out to try and, distract you. Braun always kept you focused. One week before Wrestle Mania Finn had decided his tag team partner who was Luke Gallows

At Wrestle Mania you and Braun fought Finn and Luke and, it was a hard fought battle where Finn and Luke had an upper hand and isolated you from Braun. However you were able to come back and each time you and Braun would make a comeback eve if Karl was participating more then he should. Finally winning your match after you hit Finn with (F/F) and, pinned him to get the three count.

After the match Braun kissed you and, carried you out of the ring. You would complain about being carried but, you actually liked it


End file.
